dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Foolscap
Foolscap (Zapper) is a member of the Spectral Space Pirates, the main antagonists of Mesozoic Meltdown. He was the second member to debut. In the English dub, he is voiced by . Character Design Foolscap is a humanoid alien of unspecified species and planet with bluish off-white skin, spiky blue hair and goatee, and pointed ears. Physically, he is extremely skinny. Whether biological or artificial, he has a pair of retractable scrawny pale blue bat-like wings on his back. He wears a skin-tight black shirt with blue markings on this side, purple pants, a purple vest with a big spiky white collar, gloves with large claws, and a purple headband, where his summoning device is attached. It is revealed that during the extinction of the dinosaurs, the impact from the meteor trapped him and his comrades in the Time Vortex, possibly making them millions of years old (unless they drifted through time), but his physical form seems to age around his 30's (in human aging). Name In English, the word "foolscap" can refer to a size of paper, and Foolscap's dinosaur, Armatus, has the Paper Sign. He also has blue hair, the same color as the Paper Sign, and his spiky hair and collar appear similar to the fingers of an open hand to indicate the Paper Sign's icon. A similar pattern exists with the other two Space Pirates and Signs. Personality Foolscap is very vain and self-centered, first introducing himself to the D-Team in the dub as, "I am the mighty Foolscap, of the great amazing Spectral Space Pirates!" In Japanese arcade game stock quotes, he refers to himself as "ore-sama" to similar effect; in rough terms, it approximates the implication of "King Me". Like Sheer, he is afraid of heights. Foolscap also seems to have a fear of water, as seen in The Haunted Hunt after Sheer cuts him down from a rope bridge when he's still tangled in it, but it may have come from being tied up when falling into water instead of the water itself. Anime Ancient Rome Arc Foolscap first appears in episode 3, trying to take the Yellow Cosmos Stone from Sophia. When he encounters her and the D-Team, he attacks with Shunosaurus, but after fighting Chomp, Shunosaurus' tail accidentally knocks rubble at him and he retreats with his dinosaur. He tried getting the Stone again later, but was tricked by Max and Rex using a bag full of rocks as a decoy. When he finds Sophia visiting prisoners looking for her brother, he uses his Shunosaurus to break down the wall, but when the escaping prisoners throw rocks at him, he summons Majungasaurus to scare them away. When the D-Team arrives, they battle him, and despite him using Aqua Vortex and Mayfly on Paris and Ace, his dinosaurs get defeated by Paris' Emerald Garden and Chomp's Plasma Anchor, forcing him to flee without them. In the next episode, he is blamed by Spectre for failing to get the Stone. He and Gavro then received new dinosaur cards. Caribbean Arc In episode 6, Foolscap and the other Space Pirates try to find the next Cosmos Stone; they encounter the other pirates, but he and Sheer leave Gavro the help them first. In episode 8, he takes Gavro's place helping (using) Blackbeard and his pirate crew to find the Blue Cosmos Stone. He summons Jobaria to pull the ship through a bad storm, lassoing its tail. When the D-Team/Alpha Gang clear the storm and begin to catch up, he sends Jobaria to sink their Alpha Pirate Ship, but he is matched with Spiny. Foolscap uses Ocean Panic to attack with 5 Ophthalmosaurus, but Futabasaurus from Futaba Super Cannon blocks and distracts them. Jobaria and the Ophthalmosaurus are defeated by Spiny's Ultimate Water. Losing them, Foolscap leaves, saying that he will bring reinforces for "round two". Ancient China Arc In episode 10, he uses a Shantungosaurus to try and push away a giant rock blocking the cave with the Purple Cosmos Stone, but he is told by a passing monk that he needs the monk Sanzo Hoshi to chant the rock's seal undone. He promptly kidnaps Sanzo and tries dragging him to the rock, but is met by the D-Team. After Metal Wing's Pteranodon snatch Sanzo, he sends out Tupuxuara from Green Impulse, Shantungosaurus beating Paris. Foolscap dives for Sanzo, but Rex knocks Sanzo out of the way, so he tells Shantungosaurus to attack, but it knocks him away instead, and is then defeated by Chomp's Plasma Anchor, Foolscap losing it and Tupuxuara. He then retreats, hoping the others don't hear that he was defeated by his own dinosaur. In episode 13, he follows the other Space Pirates into the Cosmos Stone's cave after Sanzo finally agrees to chant it open, flying ahead while Gavro and Sheer battle the D-Team/Alpha Gang, and using a rope-like claw tool to snatch the Purple Cosmos Stone before Zoe reaches it. Ancient Japan Arc In episode 15, Spectre sends him to look for both the White Cosmos Stone and Sheer, who hasn't reported in for days. He grabs Shogun Tokugawa and tries forcing him to tell where the Stone is, but Takeda's Kunoichi attack them. He summons Megalosaurus to scare them away, but Sheer (who has amnesia and has allied with the Kunoichi), sends her Deinonychus trio against him, who easily defeat Megalosaurus as he and Sheer fight with a spike and her boomerang. He flees without Megalosaurus, saying that he'll tell the boss about this. Later in episode 17, he uses a Tuojiangosaurus alongside Gavro's Pentaceratops to attack the D-Team near a battlefield. He uses Quake Saber against random soldiers that attack him and Gavro, but loses Tuojiangosaurus when it's beaten by Paris using Green Impulse, Foolscap also being knocked away by his former Tupuxuara. Ancient Persia Arc Foolscap is sent in episode 19 to retrieve the Red Cosmos Stone. He ambushes the D-Team, Zahrah, and Genie with a group of Gel Jarks, expecting them to have the Stone, summoning Pachyrhinosaurus when they claim they don't. It uses Anhanguera Dive to defeat Ace with Anhanguera, but Anhanguera is beaten by Tupuxuara from Green Impulse and Pachyrhinosaurus loses to Chomp's Ultimate Thunder, Foolscap retreating without both of them. Renaissance Paris Arc He summons Ankylosaurus in episode 24 when he thinks that the Alpha Gang has the Green Cosmos Stone, quickly defeating Tank with Mole Attack but leaving when he realizes they don't have it. He later used Ankylosaurus and his new altered Stegosaurus, Armatus, to battle the D-Team's dinos, easily overpowering them. They use their Ultimate Moves, but when Foolscap is told the location of the Stone by Richelieu, he recalls his dinosaurs and tries flying ahead, but is knocked aside by the attack's shockwave. After a cliffhanger, he then gets attacked by Tupuxuara Dive summoning a new Tupuxuara and his former Anhanguera Dive now summoning two Anhanguera, getting knocked into a downed rope bridge and becoming stuck. His fellow Space Pirates refuse to help him, Sheer cutting the bridge to let him fall into the river below. Fished out by Richelieu, Foolscap accompanies him to Vasasi Castle and tries flying past Gavro's dinosaur battle to get the Cosmos Stone, but is caught in a fight with him for not helping, distracting Gavro and letting Gigas get defeated. A pet-sized Tank tackle-bounces both of their heads, and when a Cosmos Stone-berserk Paris charges at them, they hastily truce and flee. He and the other Pirates later try to reclaim the Cosmos Stone in a sneak attack but fail when Jonathan beams the D-Team and Alpha Gang back aboard the Backlander. Finale Arc He and the others attack a Stone Age village in episodes 27 and 28 to get the Black Cosmos Stone in a volcano, facing the D-Team but retreating when Brontikens accidentally triggers the volcano to erupt. Following Seth's double-cross and theft of all the Cosmos Stones, he and the other Pirates attack, but Cryolophosaurus freezes their dinosaurs with Blizzard Smash. In episode 29, they surprise attack the D-Team and Alpha Gang, Armatus beating Tank, Spiny, and Ace and wrecking the D-Lab with Spectral Stinger. Merging the Cosmos Stones, their dinosaurs are surged with dark power from the Dark Pterosaur, and in the finale, the Pirates are turned into giant all-powerful images. Armatus tries to defeat Terry, but ends up defeating Spiny when he jumps in front of Terry. He also tries to attack the D-Team, but the attack is stopped by the good Pterosaur, letting them defeat Armatus and Maximus by the combined power of Chomp's Lightning Strike, Ace's Sonic Blast, and Paris' Emerald Garden, Foolscap likely finally losing Armatus. Foolscap and the others lose their power when the Dark Pterosaur and Cosmos Stones are destroyed by Seth. His Ankylosaurus is likely also freed along with the rest of the dinosaurs left on the Space Pirate Ship. At the end, he is last seen in a capsule with the other Space Pirates floating aimlessly through space as Spectre sings to everyone's annoyance. Dinosaurs *Shunosaurus (lost) *Majungasaurus (lost) *Jobaria (lost) *Ophthalmosaurus (through Ocean Panic) (lost) *Shantungosaurus (lost) *Tupuxuara (through Green Impulse) (lost) *Megalosaurus (probably lost) *Tuojiangosaurus (lost) *Pachyrhinosaurus (lost) *Anhanguera (through Anhanguera Dive) (lost) *Ankylosaurus (probably lost in the finale) *Armatus (probably lost) Statistics TCG Stats *Team: Spectral Space Pirates *Card Code: DKDS-077/100, DKTA-077/100, SAS-071/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKDS): Ep. 55 anime scene *Image From (DKTA): Ep. 62 anime scene *Image From (SAS): Ep. 68 anime scene *Effects: :(DKDS) Look at the top 6 cards of your opponent's deck. Choose 1 of those cards and put it into your opponent's discard pile. Put the rest back on top of your opponent's deck in any order. Search your deck for a Move or a Rock or Scissors Spectral Armor Dinosaur and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. :(DKTA) Search your deck for a Rock or Scissors Spectral Armor Dinosaur and a Rock or Scissors Super Move and put them into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) :(SAS) Choose an "Armatus" or a Move from your deck or your discard pile and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. You can include "Armatus" in your deck only if you are using this Character. 077 (1).jpg|Foolscap TCG card (DKTA) 071-100-foolscap.jpg|Foolscap TCG card (SAS) (French) Trivia *The dinosaurs Spectre/Seth gives him are usually herbivores, with Majungasaurus, Megalosaurus, and his Move Card Dinosaurs being the only exceptions. *He summoned at least one dinosaur of every Element (including Normal Move and Secret) except for Fire, making him the only Space Pirate to not control a Fire Dinosaur. *He's the only Space Pirate whose eye and hair color are the same (in his case, blue). *He seems to have a problem with pterosaurs, as both Tupuxuara and Anhanguera (pterosaurs he once controlled) later attack and slam into him on different occasions (though an obviously second Tupuxuara and Anhanguera also happily attack him alongside his former Anhanguera). Gallery Zanjark Zapper card.jpg|Foolscap's arcade card DK episode cut 58 2.jpg|Foolscap after Jobaria's defeat Lolzz.png|Sheer fighting Foolscap 3CBFAE62-44EA-494D-A3FD-BEADAC2398BF.jpeg|Foolscap having lost to sheer in the arcade Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG